


Tales From The Pack

by MagpieMorality



Series: 5 Wolves AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Werewolves, not a major character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Extra stories and oneshots in the 5 Wolves AU, requested on Tumblr!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic DR LAMP
Series: 5 Wolves AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Tales From The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Virgil fears the Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For these prompts: I don’t know if your accepting prompts but I would love to see something with Virgil and Elijah in the wolves au? If not don’t worry. Also, has it ever been answered why Virgil was was scared about fae in the beginning of the story? and What happened with Virgil and the fae to make him so afraid?
> 
> Set before the main story.   
> Warnings: implied minor character death (very ambiguous)

When Virgil was a young boy, he lived in a human settlement on the invisible border of the lands that belonged to all things wild and free. He was only half wolf, see; born from a human mother that had no idea her husband had once lived in the forest on four paws. 

It was a more dangerous time then, back before the borders were watched so carefully. The Fae were strong, and confident, running unchecked into human villages to poach children or entire communities at the height of their power. 

Virgil’s was one of those villages. 

He remembers it only in flashes now, waking up to his father pulling him out of bed, seeing his mother floating out of the house in a daze, her hair floating from the static of magic in the air, white nightdress glowing in the moonlight. “Don’t look,” his father urged, but it was too late. The image burned into Virgil’s mind forevemore. 

They ran through the houses as swiftly as possible, passing more and more of their neighbours all acting equally strange, wandering around in their nightclothes looking vacant, heading for the forest. The trees looked taller and darker than ever before, and Virgil buried his face at last into his father’s shoulder in fear. 

He didn’t see the hunting Fae that spotted his father as they ran in the opposite direction to the rest of the village. He didn’t see them flit and chase, herding the poor wolf and his precious cargo into what he thought was an escape route. But as they burst out of the village into the fields that spread out away from the forest the Fae sped up their chase. 

Virgil could hear them now, laughing and taunting as they drew close and allowed his father to get ahead again, until the wolf began to tire at last. 

He was placed down carefully as the Fae surrounded them, four of them prowling with sharp smiles and horrid, glowing eyes. And for the first time, his father shifted, body twisting easily into a wolf’s, snarling and large as he stood in front of his son. 

Then Virgil’s memory goes a bit fuzzy. He remembers, he’s sure he remembers, his father fighting, the cold clawing hands grasping at him, enjoying the challenge of stealing him from his father’s side as though it was just a game. He remembers his father just... not being there anymore. He remembers being taken through the empty village to the border, seeing the maw of that other world open up to swallow him, and then being back on the grass in front of the forest utterly alone. Had time passed? It wasn’t clear. The border seemed closed, and the village was gone when he walked back towards it, trying to find his father, trying to find _anyone_. 

It took him a week of wandering into the forest before he was found by Elijah, the drake cornering the trembling boy and shifting to his more human form for the first time in a truly staggering amount of years in order to use his four arms to catch Virgil up and soothe him. The boy didn’t cry, only staring at him with big tired eyes, as though too exhausted to be surprised by the strange new person.

They never ended up speaking of it, apart from a few words to explain Elijah had been looking for him, but why and what had happened were left untouched. At first it was because the child was too young, but later it was just because Virgil chose not to know. He wanted to keep safe that tiny young part of him that still hoped there was a chance to one day again see his family, not that he’d ever admit it.

Elijah left young Virgil with the small wolf pack nearby and vanished again, leaving him to his new life, to learn what he was and how to live in a whole new way, with a whole new family, safe and far from the dreaded Fae or the memory of humans. 

Until the twins threw that plan right out of the proverbial window. 


End file.
